The present invention relates to an oil suction pump, and more particularly to an oil suction pump having a float that ascends when the oil sucked by the pump into a container reaches a predetermined level and thereby enables automatic close of an air inlet valve of the oil suction pump.
There are various types of oil suction pumps available in the market. Most of these conventional oil suction pumps are structured to prevent the sucked oil from being jetted out via an air cutlet of the pumps in the course of sucking oil, and they do not automatically close their air inlet valve when the sucked oil has reached a preset level in a container connected to the pump. A user must keep watching the oil suction pump when the same is operating to ensure that all the oil has been sucked into the container and then manually closes a handle switch on the pump. This is, of course, very inconvenient for the user to do so. Moreover, these conventional oil suction pumps have complicate structure and require high manufacturing cost and therefore fail to meet most consumers"" economical requirements.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved oil suction pump to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional oil suction pumps.
The oil suction pump according to the present invention includes a push switch, a shaft vertically located below the push switch, and a float arm horizontally located below the shaft. The shaft has a hooked lower end that is adapted to detachably engage with a hooked first end of the float arm and thereby holds the shaft in a fixed position when the push switch is depressed. A second end of the float arm is connected to a float that ascends when the oil sucked into a container connected to the oil suction pump reaches a predetermined level and thereby causes the first end of the float arm to descend and disengage from the hooked lower end of the shaft, allowing the latter to move upward into an original position and automatically close an air inlet valve of the oil suction pump.